


pierce

by thefangirlslair



Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Suggestive Themes, mysterious gf sakura, or shall i say implied oral sex???? idk anymore lmao, streamer sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: she suddenly opened her eyes when she felt it; their lips untangled from one another.“when did you..?”“3 days ago”“why? what for?”his mouth dipped on her neck, the cold metal of his tongue piercing made her shiver. his eyes found hers as he smirked“o-oh.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177688
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	pierce

sasuke knows he earned that "reward" last time. he is proud of it, even; but it doesn't mean it doesn't make him groan in embarrassment whenever he remembers.

after all, it's not every day that you can get head while 300k people are watching you, no matter how little to no clue they have about what happened behind the scenes. or rather... under the table.

his girlfriend— his beautiful, smart, naughty little baby— was so generous that he decided to return the favor. this time, with his new accessory.

he revealed his brand new tongue piercing on stream. the fans went wild when he let his tongue out and gave them his boyish smirk. after that, he left for a few minutes.

"hang on, guys. i just need to take care of something. i'll be right back," sasuke said before going to the other side of the room.

it was almost 5 minutes and he hasn't come back. there was a loud thud that came through, and a glimpse of a foot. at this point, the fans were wondering what's happening.

what they didn't know is that on the side of his set up lies his girl, biting her lip for her not to make a sound, bare from the waist down. he had been keeping her on edge for the past few minutes even before his stream started.

her limbs were shaking, obviously caused by his ministrations on her body with his new tongue toy, and her breathing was shallow due to frustration.

"you okay, love?" he whispered to her. his hand touched her hip then caressed up to her neck before saying, "you ready to cum for me? with all my viewers straining their ears to hear you?"

sasuke fought the urge to ravish her when she let out a quiet moan, "y-yes please... i'm so c-close, sasuke-kun..."

he kissed her cheek, "shhh, i got you." his eyes turned to slits as he put his fingers against her mouth, "but you have to be quiet, baby. otherwise, they'll know."

only a tired nod was her answer before sasuke kissed her properly, his tongue prodding her mouth and meeting her own, feeling the shiver all over her body.

he took his time, going from her lips to her creamy neck and flat stomach, down to the apex of her thighs where he had been playing for over an hour now.

his eyes darted back to her face, seeing the anticipation and trust and love painted on it, and he couldn't help but smile at her. "i love you so much," he whispered before devouring her.

it was quick— the waves of her arousal potent on his mouth after flicking his pierced tongue to her little button. he had to grip her thighs while she rode her high to avoid suffocating him. a small part of him wanted it.

after a few moments, she looked sated and flushed against the silk sheets of the small sofa she was on. he kissed her briefly before he went back to his stream.

that's when the viewers saw the disheveled image of sasuke. when he saw the comments, he casually answered it with, "i had to check if my piercing is okay."

he huffed with amusement when he saw a question, reading it aloud, "what's the tongue piercing for?" he smirked then, "it's for my girl, who else?"

the fans had an idea of what transpired earlier when the foot they saw a few minutes ago softly kicked the side of his torso. sasuke looked sideways to where the foot came from and firmly held it against his chest.

"what can i say?" his smile was borderline evil when he continued, "she's the only one who can tell if the piercing works."

#HornySasuke was back on twitter after that.

**Author's Note:**

> me: streamer sasuke and tongue-pierced sasuke into one????  
> also me: deceased


End file.
